Learning How To Walk Again
by sparkysparkyboomgirl
Summary: Takes place after the shows finale movie. The Gaang is finally finished with their mission, but now what? Contains fluff, rated for random cursing *coughTOPHcough* Kataang, some Maiko, Sukka,&Teoph ALOT romance-MY version of their lives onward x33 R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**This is how I think the Avatar: the Last Airbender characters would continue after the finale. LITERALLY, this begins like - right after it says 'the end' up in the air. I suggest watching it too, so you're not beyond confused **

**Disclaimer - **

**Do I own Avatar, you ask?**

**Hmm, do you own common sense?**

**:D**

_Katara POV_

Aang and I stood leaning slightly on one another as the sun sunk below the horizon. I turned to him. He flung himself at me, englufing me in another tight hug. We just couldn't seem to get enough time holding each other. Most likely because so much of he time we'd spent together was wasted with useless flirting and teasing.

He chuckled. "So does this mean we're...together?" he asked, his voice muffled by my hair.

Grinning at his nervousness and charm, I replied, "Well I want us to be...". He held me tighter.

"Good." So finally after an enite year, Aang and I were together. A thought struck my mind. Sokka might strangle Aang, and Toph might be in hysterics for a few days. Aang, like always sensed my anxiety. "Shh, It'll be alright. No matter what."

I pulled back from him slightly, to look at his face. He was so much more mature than when he awoke in my arms one year ago. A saviour, a hero, a ledgend, and now - my...boyfriend. I giggled at the though, and pulled in for another kiss.

_Narrarator POV_

Aang and Katara wandered back into their temporary Earth Kingdom flat. It was such a peaceful sight before their eyes. Iroh was trying to teach the newly instated Fire Lord, Zuko how to make tea properly. Suki was dowzing, in an also tired-looking Sokka's lap. Mai and Toph were trading stories, loudging on the rug. And Momo was patting and ink covered paw at Sokka's forgotten painting.

Katara settled down next to Aang, who'd just taken a place in front of the fire. Together, they stared into the embers untill all eight hero's had drifted into a well deserved slumber.

The next morning tension was in the air. Though no one had said anything, everyone was confused. Where were they all supposed to go from here. Aang decided he should bring it up around the breakfast table.

"So - I guess we should figure out where to go from here." He annouced.

"Well Uncle, and Mai, and I have to stay here to re-mold the fire nation - and uh, make tea..." Zuko replied. Mai and Iroh nodded.

"I guessed so - but what about us?" Aang turned to Katara, Sokka, and Suki, and Toph.

"I'm going to need to go back to Kyoshi for a little - my people need me." Suki said.

Almost immediatelty, Sokka practiacally shouted, "I'm going with you." The only one who seemed to be surprised by this outburst was Suki, herself. But then she simply grinned and nodded.

"Well, I'm helping re-build Ba Sing Sae. Oh, and finding my parents to piss them off. After that I'm going to have a _very _early retirement." Toph added.

"And I'll be coming were ever you will Aang..." Katara mumbled, hoping only Aang would hear. "But I do need to visit the South Pole. I need to congradulate Gran Gran on her marrige." She finished with a toothy smile. Aang was still recovering from her first comment. Though he knew they had expressed their feelings for one another, she would probably always be able to make him blush.

"Well we'll have to meet up again. I'm not going longer than a few months with out my baby sister and best friends." Sokka piped. He had geniune fear in his eyes. Suki soothingly rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sokka, we can meet up at..." Katara began, but was then stumped.

"The South Pole." Toph finished. "I've heard all about it, but I never got to, uh - feel it. I'll need a ride though." They all complied to that. South Pole, three months.

Suddenly it hit Aang. Three full months with Katara, in the place he first fell in love with her. Not that she knew he _loved _her. But he'd tackle that obstacle later.

"What about us?" Mai reminded.

"Ember Island, once a year? Summer time? Like a vacation - an _acctual _one?" Zuko suggested. They all agreed.

Everything felt so new. Not having a final mission, a dead line, or a certain path. The world was at peace, and the clean ups were already started. Everything was so different.

Like learning how to walk again.

And thus, was the start of the end of the century war.

Mind you, this is just the start.

**OMG. That sucked, I know, like worst thing I ever wrote - ok no, second worst - Iced Tea + Coffee + Mono + my defunked laptop the worst thing ever written. Either way I'd like some feed back. If none of it's good I wont continue - if it's **_**that **_**bad - or no matter what - I wouldn't mind some idea's - uh nothing weird though people...I know some of you ship Momo/Azula and Avatar Roku/Smellerbee and weird things like that...**

**So please - I BEG OF YOU!! - Comment! **

**that button.**

**there. **

**press it.**

**now.**

**go.**

**hurry**

**stop reading.**

**PRESS IT!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - **

**Things I own : Really uncomfortable wedge shoes.**

**Things I don't : Avatar.**

**Okay - I'm apologizing for the spelling and grammer ahead of time (and for last chapter). I uh...accidently deleted Word Processing ,and am left with like - NotePad or WordPad or something WITHOUT spellcheck...forgive me?**

**Thank you so much, 11 reviews over night made me very happy! Keep it up please1 x33**

_Aang POV_

I felt like I was home. And maybe I was. The blinding white snow blanketed the tents and huts, giving me the feeling I had gotten trapped in a snow globe. Thing's were different though.

When I had awoken a year ago, the Southern Water Tribe was dimishing and tired and weak. Master Pakku and some of the other waterbenders from the North had transformed it to the former glory it deserved. Walls of ice protected the land, and a few real watch towers had been erected, in a place where Sokka had once spent countless hour's crafting one...he wouldn't be to happy about that.

The sky seemed brighter, maybe because it was mid-day, but most likely because today was one of the first days I could appreciate the sky without worrying I'd see a comet or fire nation air ship in it in for a very long time.

A warm hand clasped around mine. My head turned slightly, as I took in the picture of Katara once again in her water tribe atire. Such de ja vu. I laughed to myself.

"Katara?" I asked. She looked in my eyes curiously. "Would you go penguin sledding with me?"

_Sokka POV_

I took one last fleeting look at the Southern Water Tribe. We'd simply dropped off Aang and Katara, said hello to Gran Gran and Pakku, then left. Though Aang was saviour of the world, and a monk, not to mention only 13, I couldn't help but get very close to giving him a 'man-to-man' talk. Or more of a 'you're-my-best-friend-but-she's-my-baby-sister-so-I-WILL-kick-your-ass' talk.

I was perched precariously on Appa's head, as I turned back to look at Suki. It was just me and her on the flying bison. Toph had gotten escorted to Ba Sing Sae by Iroh, who wanted to see the glory of it again, and now Aang and Katara were probably flirting relenlastly with each other in some igloo...**(A.N - The only people who know Aang and Katara are together are Aang and Katara and Toph - she 'saw' the kiss but tried very hard to push it FOREVER from her mind - which she did :D ) **

"You know where Kyoshi is, right boy?" Sokka asked his fluffy friend. He grunted, as a yes. Sokka grinned to himself, and crawled clumsily next to Suki who was curled up underneath his parka. He began to study her sleeping face.

Normally this feirce warrior looked slightly paranoid, always prepared, and occasionally like she might shove her fan up your ass if she got mad enough. But now she was peacful, calm, and drooling slightly...

We began to descend, and I realized how long I'd been staring at her. The change in direction woke her up.

Instinctivly, we both looked over the edge of Appa's saddle-like-back-covering. Kyoshi was renewed and beautiful, like how the rest of the world would become. Suki leaned on me, still groggy, and mummbled into my arm, "Welcome home."

And that's when I realized I wanted her to marry me.

**Short, I know - but don't say it wasn't quick! **

**This was just sort of an...interlude into their new lives - and whats this? Sokka wanting to commit? What shall become of this?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Horrahh another chapter!**

**Please, keep those review coming! I need support pweese? **

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer- **

**Things I own: A TV from the 60's**

**Things I dont: Avatar.**

_Toph POV_

It was one of those few time in my life where my feet almost couldn't take it all in. I loved feeling Ba Sing Sae. So realistic, in detail, like it went on forever. I felt a little normal for a second - like I was just as limited as everyone else.

It was still ruined slightly. But I could sense it wouldn't be that hard to fix. When I went to take a step, I felt something coming towrds me, quickly. Thankfully, Teo called out my name before I could bury him in boulders.

"Teo, what are you doing here?" I was never one for hello's.

"Helping re-build. Dad has all these ew plans for buildings that'll stay up for centuires! You here to help too?" Did his voice get deeper? Ugh wonderful, another pubecant boy. Just when I though I escaped them...

"Yeah. And to see my parents." I replied, a little delayed. He wheeled closer to me.

"Do you want me to show you where they are? The Bei Fong's right? They had to move, because their - your - old house got repossesed...The Fire Nation soilder's camped in there. I think your Mom's expecting you though. Not sure about your Father, though. He might be off helping. " His voice had _sympathy _in it.

"No, I can find them fine. Serves then right, I hope they're camping with the cave crawlers..." My harsh voice covered my nerves. What would they say? What if they where ashamed?

"Oh okay...well, can I hang out with you later? I haven't seen you since Fire Lord Zuko's corrination." No he sounded _dissapointed_! I guess he could help me find them...anyone not blind would.

"Sure, sure. I'll even let you lead me to..._them_." I informed, hastily. I didn't like being nice to people. They might decide to take advantage of it.

I followed him for a while. All through it, thinking about how he was just as hadicapped as I was. Well, maybe more. I can do almost more than see - sometimes. I either have the upperhand, or I'm helpless. Not that I'd ever admit it.

"So - how long has it been since you've seen them?" he asked, nervously.

"I don't know, like seven months?" He audibly gasped.

"Sorry...I just couldn't imagine it..."

"Yeah, well you and your dad have a _much _different relationship then my parents and I." I added, with a little acid. Then, I felt her.

Mother turned, and noticed me. Her heart rate couldn't have been going faster. But where was my father? She ran at me, open armed ,and for some reason, I opened my arms too.

"Toph! Toph, my little Toph! You're here, you really _are _here!" She was shreiking in my ear. I was about to tell her I was blind, not deaf, when she pulled out of the hug to look at me.

"You helped save the world. I heard the stories, my baby's a ledgend, a hero! I'm sorry I treated you so helplessly, I never knew." She rambled. She continued to blubber endlessly, untill the question burned my tounge.

"Nice to see you too, Mom - but where's Dad?" Why did my voice sound so kind? I should be angry.

"Oh...Well some of your nice friends said you'd be coming around here. A Hippo and a Boulder? Well...your Father didn't...appreicate your running off with the Avatar. So he's left. I'm sorry. But I don't feel that way at all, you saved the world!" She continued to praise, covering up the blow my father sent me.

"He left you too?" I asked. He _wouldn't, _right?

"Yes...I don't have any intention of seeing him again. You're my only daughter, you come before him. And I think what you did was - honorable." she told me.

So the head of the prestigious Bei Fong family ha run off in shame of his blind, world-saving, Avatar-befriending, only daughter. And left his wife, who forgave that bitchy daughter. I felt such rage towards him, and yet such love to my mother, my mind was at the brink of ambivalence.

"Toph?" my mother asked - with a genine consern, not for her blind daughter, just for her _daughter. _

"Mom, when I'm done helping re-build here, will you come to the South Pole with me?"

_Zuko POV_

"Fire Lord Zuko!" the scrawny guard cried in surprise, "What an h-honor it is to have you in our h-humble prision."

I nodded. "Thank you, sir, keep up the good work." Aha. Here it is - the cell.

I entered, once again into the dingey, deprepet room. Even from inside the metal room, with the door closed I could hear the guard saying, "He said I was doing good work!!" Then, I stared through the rotting bars at the most pathetic sight in the world.

The de-throned, powerless, hopeless, shell of my father, and the ex-firelord.

He dared to laugh at me. "Come to ask where your _dear _mother is again? Because you can ask untill your breath runs out."

"Oh ,no." I replied. A smile formed on my lips. "I've already found her."

**Yay. Cliff hangers much? I know the Toph-inviting-her-mom thing doesn't seem like much, but this is TOPH we're talking about. So please, review. If I don't get much, I just won't continue :"( - seriously though? **

**pleasseee...**

**aaannnnd CLICK...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**now?**

**horray! **


	4. Chapter 4

**IMA MACHINE. jk. Though this is the fastes I've ever written - I wrote all four chapters within 24 hours, but am trying to post them NOT all at once - don't wanna make it easy on yous all :) **

**Disclaimer - **

**Things I own: A resereved copy of Breaking Dawn (yes, you guessed it, I'm a Twilighter)**

**Things I don't: Avatar. **

_Katara POV_

Exhausted, I collapsed onto my old cot.

"We must have been sledding for three hours!" Aang exclaimed, also tired.I had taken him up on his offer to go penguin sledding. For the first time in what felt like milleniums, I was youn again. Which is sort of funny seeing as I _am _a young 15-year-old. I looked over at Aang to reply, only to see that he was fast asleep on the floor. I hadn't thought of this - where would he sleep?

I crawled over, about to wake him up. Then I took in his face. The troubles he'd suffered seemed to have melted away, leaving a pure expression of contentment. After observing him for a while longer, I put my hand on his shoulder to shake him awake. Instead, he subconciously cluntched it tighly, and pulled me over so I was laying next to him. Everytime I tried to move he just snuggled closer, trying to find warmth.

Eventually I drifted off the sleep myself, having grown too comfortable next to the boy I loved.

Wait...the boy I _loved?_

_Sokka POV_

"A festival?" I said skeptically, looking at the Kyoshi Mayor of sorts.He nodded politely.

"In the warriors' honor - and your's of course - why, you are the Avatar's close friend!" he replied, over joyed. Sokka basked in the admireation fore a moment. That was until Suki knocked into him with her hip.

"Of course we'll be there." She answered for the two of them.

And suddenly an idea struck Sokka.

.,.,.,.,.";";";"**later at the fesival**";";";".,.,.,.,.

The trees had been enveloped in lanterns, streamers, and baloons, all different colors representing the four nations. In the town pavilion were many tables, of a dark wood. Platters of meats and fruits and bread were skrewn across them all. For once, the glorious display of food was not first on my mind. I looked around once more. Suki said she'd meet me here, under the largest tree. Then I saw her.

In a silky gown of pearly pink, that hugged her curves and light muscles, she was a godess. Her hair was pulled up, illuminating her delicate features, wearing light makeup, much different than how she looked as a warrior. She approached me. It took a second to realize that I was going to the ball with the most beautiful, bravest, most honorable, kindest, most wonderful woman on the entire island. Most likely the entire world.

"Sokka? Are you okay?" The godess asked me kindly.

"Y-You look s-stunning. Or, uh, l-lovely, gorgeous!" There would never be enough adjectives to describe her. Suki giggled, and took my arm leading me into the festival. We sat at the two seats of honor - me being a member of Aang's personal squad, and Suki being the warrior's leader.

The island leader stood and droned with another speech about peace and happiness. It was beautiful, but after sixteen or more, they got repedative.

"And now I give the stage to anyone who'd like to say any words." the isand leader announced when he had finished and gotten a smattering of applause. I waited - I wanted to be the last to speak. A few of the warriors and one man with a foaming mouth made some speeches. The mouth foam guy's was intresting...

"Aren't you going to say something?" I whispered to Suki while Mr.Mouth-Foam began making rocket noises.

"Ugh, no. I don't think I could stand more men oogling me." Her voice had a taste of hinting in it. I observed some of the other men at the festival. About 3/4's had turned their attention from the now pig-calling speaker, to Suki's unimaginable beauty. Jealousy filled my stomach - as well as self concious-ness. Why was Suki with a peasant like me? I guess I'd know if she really loved me soon...

"So, uh, any more speakers?" the island leader asked, while pushing foaming-mouth-man off the stage, mid-gargle.

I stood up. "I'd liketo say a few words, please." Everyone turned. Some didn't need to, because they'd already been watching me. When did I get famous?

"My name is Sokka. I was originally from the Southern Water Tribe, but I'm sure most of you know me as one of the Avatar's best friend. But right now I'm not speaking as the Avatar's best friend. I'm speaking as Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe. And as the man who is lucky enough to be in love with the leader of the prestigious Kyoshi warriors, Suki." I heard a few gasps. When I turned to look at Suki, she was blushing, eye's locked on mine. I kept looking into them, as the words tumbled out.

"She's turned me into a different person. When ever I see her my lungs collapse. My heart explodes. And I can't thik of anything but her. I am one hundred and ten percent in love with this spectacular lady. I can't live without her, and I refuse to" My voice began to quiver as a shred of realazation spread on Suki's face.

"Which is why I'm up here speaking right now. Suki?" I walked closer to her, so I was right in from of her chair. And then I held her hand and got on one knee, a sign of my pleeding. Those magical, wonderful, four words sat on my tounge, ready to be said. But then...

"Will you marry me?" Suki blurted out.

**gaspp. did you see that coming?**

**I THINK NOT!**

**please review! im begging youu...if you don't like it tell me please, so everyone can be put out of their misery.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, sorry for how short the Katara/Aang South Pole snippets have been. But, really - thank you guys all so much for the reviews, 22 after a few days is really good for me, so pleaseee keep it up, I feel super inspired! :D **

**Disclaimer-**

**Things I own: The entire Harry Potter series.**

**Things I don't: Avatar.**

_Toph POV_

If I thought my mother's blubbering was scary before, I was horrifically wrong. When some daughterly instinct struck deep inside me, inviting my mother to the South Pole in less than a month, I was thunderstruck. Shocked, by my own actions. As was she. My mother stared, open mothed, gaping at me, with pure happiness shining in her eyes.

"Of course, Toph. Thank you." She answered, kindly, in a low voice, surprisingly not squealing or giddy. Drawing me into another hug, I decided _not _to compleatly regret it. I'd never been truly mother by anyone - well, except for Katara.But I refused to listen to her.

A though floated into my mind. Mother would meet them...my _friends_ Sokka, Aang, Katara, maybe even Zuko. What an odd concept.

After Mom showed me where I could stay while I rebuilt my fair share of Ba Sing Sae, I got straight into work. I wasn't a very pateint person. Once about an eighth of the spectacular wall had been reconstructed, at dusk that night, I decided I better go find Mr. Hormotional, Teo.

"Hey, Toph!" he called out to me, putting a piece of paper down onto a flat rock. I put a hand in the air in recegnition. "You wanna go get something to drink? I saw you earthbending, you're amazing!" he complimented with enthusiasm. I nodded in a thank you. Then I felt myself being looked at. Stepping with some extra weight, to feel the vibrations, I 'saw' him looking at me.

"Do I have some dirt on my face?" I asked, wiping my hand on my nose, most likely _adding _dirt. His heart rate got a bit faster.

"Oh, uh no." he said. Now he was being evasive.

"What, think my eyes are funny looking? Or am I just ugly?" my voice was acidic. Appearance, though I'd never admit it, worried me deeply. What if I was the ugliest creature on the face of the Earth, but no one wanted to tell the dumb little blind girl? His heart rate sped up again. "You know I can tell when people lie." I added - though it was much harder, having to feel through his wooden wheel-chair device.

"Oh - uhh, no I j-just think you're..." he began, and then went into a coughing fit, throwing in the word pretty, beofre one very fake, very violent sneeze. His heart was positively hammering, as was mine. Pretty? What wad his alterior motive? People just don't call me pretty. I crossed my arms self-conciously.

"Sorry...I knew you probably wouldn't like me that way..." Teo mused quietly.

"Wait - you...like me?"

_Zuko POV_

"You - You _found her?!_" my father roared furiously. I continued to grin.

"Yes. I don't know if you've absorbed it yet, but not only are Uncle and I speaking again, but I am ALSO the _Fire Lord _you de-throned mess" I icily snapped. He glared at me. "The White Lotus. Like I wouldn't have figured that out. Like Uncle wouldn't have told me. She was in hiding, a program the White Lotus had set up for people like her - people who did the _right _thing, but would have gotten punished for it. But you knew that." I told him. The shocked look on his face told differently, though. I snarled.

"You _never knew?!"_ I cried. He had just been pulling me along. It didn't matter though. The joke was on him.

"So," I said catily, preparing to pounce, "Decide what you want to say to her, because I'm _making _you face her. Tomarrow. And you better damn well apologize like you _life _depends on it." I informed him, in a quiet tone. He gasped. "Because remember," A flame erupted from my hand, "I will control every aspect of you just like you did to everyone in the Fire Nation, and eventually most of the world. So, now bow to me with _repect, at my __honor_."

**Yay, Chappie five done. I kinda liked my Zuko-spazz. Wouldn't it be AWESOME if he made his dad bow at his HONOR. Irony kicks ass. Admit it. ) Please please please pleaseeee review. It honestly means a lot, I love hearing any feed back...good feed back **_**would **_**be prefered though teehee - but go on!!**

**and thanks for reading :D i'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HUZZAH. I HATH WRITTEN ANOTHER CHAPTER-ITH! please read, and quadruple please review! you honestly dont know how much i appreciate it!! **

**& I'd like to thank absolutely ever peson who reviewed. I've gotten nothing but wonderful feed back, my hearts gunna burst!!**

**Disclaimer -**

**Things I own : A huge taco bell soda that I will probably never finish.**

**Things I don't : Avatar.**

_Sokka POV_

When I regained conciousness Suki was kneeling over me, biting her lip.

"You're awake." she noted with a splash of relief. The memory of my techincally failed attempt at a proposal flooded back to me. I had _fainted _in shock, like a woman seeing a mouse. I was beaten to the punch at proposal, then I fainted? In front of an entire island. I suddenly was angry. Not only was Suki a better warrior, a better person, but now she had drained me from my masculinity. She noticed my contracted features.

"...Hi." she mummbled to me. I exhaled and looked away from her."You're mad at me." she said. Once again it wasn't a question. Suddenly the words were spilling out, launching me into more anger.

"It was my moment of truth! Women dream of walking down the isle, men dream of proposing. It was my moment of truth and you...you took it from me! I was just about to say it, I was a millisecond away! In front of your entire villiage? Was that some joke? Oh lets all laugh at Sokka, watch him pass out!" I shouted. Now she was the one avoiding my gaze.

"Can I - Can I explain?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh, please, elaborate, illuminate me." I replied harshly. She sniffed.

"I promised myself my entire life I would propose to the man I loved." She began, "When I became a Kyoshi warrior, I swore to myself, and my sister warriors, that I would never fall in love and let myself be the...lady. I thought it would make me lose my...edge."

My heart crumpled. So she didn't love me that much. My heart ached, and my lungs screamed for air.

So I stood up and left, eyes glistening with tears.

_Katara POV_

"Katara, would you care to tell me why, when I came home to grab a pair of shoes from my and Pakku's home, you are curled up next to the Avatar?" Gran Gran asked me. Most parental figures would be angry, dissapointed, and possibly crazed if they found their, now fifteen year old child sleeping next to a boy. But Gran Gran seemed to be highly amused.

I blushed. "Sorry, Gran Gran, guess we just feel asleep." I said, mostly truthful.

She nodded. "Well I guessed so, seeing as you were asleep."

"Sorry..." I muttered. She laughed and waved it off. Aang peeked out from behind me, where he had been trying to figure out how to escape the would-be wrath of Gran Gran. Lucky him, marrige had made her a big softie.

She walked back out, leaving Aang and I alone in what was now _our _(and eventually Sokka, Suki, and Toph's when they visited) home. Master Pakku had found a way to build homes out of an ice that wouldn't freeze the entire home, or melt by fire.

Aang and I locked eyes, and began laughing. Everything seemed so much funnier when you were with the person you were in love with.

_There it was again! _My subconcious had been telling me I was in love with Aang over and over. Maybe I acctually was. Being together was one thing but love scared me. The people I love die. Then it hit me.

How could I _not _love Aang? He'd been with me through everything. Before him it was snow sculpting and birthing seals. Then when I met him, it was like opening my eyes after so many years of not seeing the beauty in life. A wave of contentment washed over me, seconds before I was drowned in panic. What if he didn't feel the same way?

There was no way I could tell him first. Rejection couldn't be an option for me. Which I know was selfish seeing as after the Ember Island Players performed The Boy in the Iceburg I did just that to him - at one of his weakest moments too...I'd never make that up to him.

Something snaked around my waist. I laughed when I saw that he had pulled me into hug from behind. We could never seem to hold each other enough. I turned around, holding him back, tightly. He pulled back, giving me a swift kiss on the lips, before hugging me again, trying to hide his furious blush.

I breathed in his sweet scent, and had to smile.

We sat down together in front of the fire, leaning on one another for support. And we just talked. It was so simple, just such a precious thing. He asked me about my life before I broke him out of the iceburg, and the dreams I'd had.

Oh how my life was surpassing those dreams.

**There, haha, only left you with ONE cliffhanger - well yes and no. What will happen to poor Sokka? Even if he is being a slight idiot. And poor Suki, I would love to propose to my man one day! But what's this? When will Katara find out if Aang loves her? And vice versa?**

**Please review, it's truley appreciated, I'm feeling super loved! This fic is outliving all my other ones! It's coming from my head and into print pretty easily too.**

**Once again apologizing for grammer / spelling. Can't seem to find another version of Word, or anything with spellcheck...**

**please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the third chapter I've written tonight...haha, forgive me if it's suck-ish, because at the moment it's 3:42 am, and the taco bell super chug that I mention I owned in the previous chapter, is now finished. Oh and I can'y go downstairs to pee without my dog trying to rip my pants off. **

**Which would be helpful if I where peeing though...**

**ANYWAY**

**Disclaimer -**

**Things I own: A very full IPod.**

**Things I don't: Avatar.**

_Toph POV_

"You...like me?" I repeated, trying to take it in. But I'm Toph. Indestructable, unreachable, inconsolable, intolerable, unraveling Toph.

"Yeah." he muttered, disapointed and solemn. Suddenly my throat felt tight. Was this the part where I was supposed to hug him and shout 'I like you too!' and giggle? But how was I even supposed to be sure how I felt about him, when I was - well,Toph! I had crushes, and silly things like that, but I didn't date. I didn't...I didn't understand.

"Why?" I asked. The question slipped out of my mouth before I could muster enough common sense not to ask it. He inhaled swiftly.

"Well...it's just you're blind..." he muttered, the rest lost in grumbles.

"Ah, are you that ugly?" I joked. He laughed. Comic relief, what a wonderful thing you are.

"No, I mean...okay we're both handicapped in a sense right? But you - you _rise above it!_ Sure I can roll around, but_one of your senses is lost! _And you use earthbending, and do all this cool vibration stuff, and yeah. And even though you've been through all this stuff, with the Avatar, and saving the world, you're still humble, and nice, and funny, and _tough_. But...you know you're just...really cool and stuff..." he rambled. But it was sweet, what he said. Some of the things I had been trying to tell myself for a long time, but had to hear it from someone else. My face felt extra warm. Was I blushing?

Was it possible I liked him back?

_Zuko POV_

"Mom!" I greeted. I could never say it enough. 'Mom'. I had someone to say it too now. She greeted me with a hug, telling me through it how she'd missed me.

"How did it go with...him?"she asked in a musical voice.

"I'm making him apologize to you tomarrow. That's if you can stand his presance." I reported. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise, but then knitted together in confusion.

"That might be a bit tough for all of us. But I'm sure you're right. I do want to hear it - and I know I'd make you happy." she said. She was a very kind woman, my mother, just like I remembered.

Her long black hair was streaked with a few grey lines, her eyes older, and her expressions aged. But she was still the beautiful mother I had been searching for.

She was staying in the royal palace, permanatley of course, as was Mai when she returned from spending some time with her parents. Which was tonight.

"So Mother," I began, mouth full of roasted duck, "Oo' 'member me tellin' oo' 'bout Mai righ'?" I was a bit nervous. My mother hadn't seen Mai since she was very young and a friend of Azula, and had no idea she'd be living in the royal palace.

"Oh, yes, when will I be re-meeting her?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"Uhm, tonight."

"Ah, she's coming for a visit. I'm extatic to finally get to know her again. I'm sure she's much different then she was when she was a child."

I gulped. "Well acctually, shes going to live here." I told her, right before locking my eye's on my plate and shoving some more duck into my mouth. She coughed on some water. And before I knew it she was hugging me, practically suffocating me, making the roast duck fly out of my mouth.

"Oh! YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY HER ARENT YOU?! OH, MY LITTLE ZUZU'S ALL GROWN UP. FIRST YOU BECOME FIRELORD, NOW YOU'RE LIVING WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!" She cried. I was a bit shocked she put my coronation and living with a 'lady friend' as Uncle would say on the same platter. Still, I slapped my hand to my forehead mentally.

"Uhm, thanks Mom?" I muttererd, but she was still in minor hysterics.

"Told her I'd be living here, huh?" called a voice from somewhere behind me. I turned to see Mai, smiling slightly, drowning in my eyes, just like I was drowning in hers. My mother let go of me, and was suddenly vigorously shaking Mai's hand, and hugging her.

"You look so different! Oh, you're both so grown up!" my mom greeted.

Though I would doubtfully admit it, and though most children would find this annoying, I smiled seeing the two most important women in my life smiling at one another.

I just hoped after tomarrow, when my mother and I faced my father, we would all still be smiling.

**Phew, okay all done. It's now 4:28 am, so I MAY have written this while I was sleep typing. **

**Either way, please review, the critique, advice, feedback, ideas, love, hate, or anything else is all taken seriously, and seriously taken. hahaha - did I really just write that?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah, ok - I re-read the few chapters I wrote - typos haha - seriously sorry, I type like the wind. But - HURRAH another chapter! **

**OHHH HEYY and please! if you have ANY plot ideas or just ideas, idk if its avatar related or just fiction - ANYTHING i can use or you think id be good at - please im having writers block - not on fanfiction though, phew...**

**Disclaimer -**

**Things I own: A Ludo, Love Me Dead, ringtone.**

**Things I don't: Avatar.**

_Aang POV_

I chuckled to myself when I awoke. I was once again nuzzled next to a sleeping Katara, looking as peacful and happy as ever. I could get used to this.

Then I began thinking.

It was such an odd concept to assume that Katara and I would get married one day. Have children, settle down. And live...happily ever after. A wondeful concept, but odd. I wondered how much she cared about me.

There was no doubt that I was madly in love with her. Though she had no idea. I don't think I could take her saying the words "I don't love you" to me. The thought sent shivers down my spine.

She stirred slightly, mummbling. She must be having some dream.

I listened closely to her grumblings.

"Aang..." she was sighing. Was there a little smile playing on her lips?

Still sleeping, she rolled closer to me, using my arm as a pillow she muttered something I'd never forget.

"Aang, I love you..."

_Sokka POV_

I had my knees drawn up as I hugged them, trying to gain composure. The starry night sky was obscured by the tears.

I love Suki with every muscle, bone, everything in my body. Every thought was consumed by her image. Ever word I spoke made me think of her. No one could ever be as wonderful as her. But I shouldn't be surprised that she didn't fall in love all the way.

The fountain I sat beneath gave off the sound of roaring water, helping me clear my mind. I understood now that I was being selfish by growing angry when Suki proposed to me right as I was about to. At the moment all I wanted was for us to some how be engaded. But I would never make her marry me if her love for me had paled, or if she couldn't love me.

"Sokka!" Suki cried. She must have been looking for me. Wonderful, now she was simply guilty... She ran over to me, skidding so she sat next to me.

"Let me explain," she began breathlessly, "I didn't mean that I hadn't fallen in love, because I wasn't being the lady. I meant that I fell in love as deeply as possible, but keeping that promise was something really important to me.You where right - most girls dream about walking down the isle while men dream of proposing. But I'm not most girls. I always dreamt of being the oneto propose. I wanted to live up to my previous expectations before I married you. And Sokka, marrying you would be outstretching _every single one _of those silly expectations. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'll do anything to make you forgive m-" And suddenly my lips where on hers, silencing her. Realizing what I was doing she hugged my neck and broke the kiss.

"No, I'm sorry. I was being selfish and stupid, and all that matters is that I'm with you. Please, please forgive me." I asked, honestly pleeding.

"There's nothing to forgive." she whispered burrying her face in my chest. "Sokka?"

"Yeah, Suki?"

"Ask me to marry you."

"Suki, will you please, please, marry me?"

"Yes, I will."

**Haha, this chapter was mostly fluff. **

**Pleaseeee reviewwww **

**pretty please??**

**yay!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugh, I hope I'm not getting writer block-y on here too. **

**I write just regular stuff ,short stories, and normally I like the WAY better than what I put up on here but...idk super writing blocking with my regular stories...it can't spread here!!**

**if you have ANY plot ideas for ANYTHING you think I'd be good at writing, fanfiction, stories, long stuff ANYTHING, I'm dying...**

**Disclaimer - **

**Things I own: A really sucky 3-day-a-week job.**

**Things I don't: Avatar.**

_Toph POV _

I couldn't like Teo back - crushes on Sokka and Zuko were one thing, but that would mean I would be dating him. I internally convulsed at the though of a date...

All to clearly I could picture me, as someone else, a faceless giddy teen, graciously accepting a flower from him, and skipping off beside him to a fancy restaurant. But if he liked me for me then he wouldn't be stupid enough to expect skipping or graciousness.

"Listen, I'm sorry...I must've made this really awkward..." he apologized limply.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal." I proposed. "You say I'm this great person but I kind of don't know anything about you. So...we could go on a..." I was lost looking for a word.

"Date?" he filled in, hopefully, yet incorrect.

"No, no," that word still scared me, "an...outing. Like how normal friends do. We can start as friends?" I suggested. Somewhere inside, I internally admitted that I _could _like him, if he was really as he seemed - and liked tough girls.

"Ok!," he enthusiastically responded, "It's a deal."

_Zuko POV_

I inhaled deeply. Turning to my mother, I wordlessly asked her if she was ready to see my father once more. She put on a brave face and nodded. Entering the room, I finally exhaled.

Once the door slammed shut, my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. Ozai was slumped in the back, left corner, face inches from the wall. When the door clanged, I heard an intake of his breath. How pathetic he had become...

My mother gasped, and I held her arm, making sure she was safe. Never again would my father run her off.

"I refuse to look at the traitors." he spoke, seemingly to himself.

"Wonderful, the _traitors _wont have to look at you either then." I snaped back. He growled. But it was a different, new growl that I'd been hearing. Not the fierce roar of the most powerful man in the world, but a defensive, angry, pent-up wimper. Who knew the man inside the shell was a weak coward.

My mothers eyes glistened with sadness, but a wave of furosity washed over them.

"You were never a husband. You were never a father. You were never a leader. You were just a little boy playing with puppets. And you will never be more than that. And now the strings are cut - so you're left holding onto nothing while the world moves around you, thinking of you only when the thoughts of monsters enter their head. You've gotten what you have always deserved. No, I don't want your apology, that would only make me a worse person." She recited proudly, and she swept out of the cell, taking me with her.

**Yay, Ursa finally got to say a little something to Ozai! And somemore teo/toph tension...so WHO knows what comes next?! oh yeah...me haha**

**review, pretty please with moon peaches on top?!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey there everyone! **

**I really wanna thank my loyal readers - you guys keep me going!!**

**This chapter is - hopefully - going to be one big fluff ball!!**

**Disclaimer -**

**Things I own: A cow-piggy bank.**

**Things I don't: Avatar.**

_Aang POV_

Blood rushed to my face, my pluse raced, my heart swelled, my eyes watered, my hands trembled, my knees felt weak. And no, I was not dying. Far from it.

She whispered it again in her sleep. "I love you, Aang". The words sounded so sincere. Like if there was one truth she could speak, this would be it. My hopes soared, and I knew I it was time to tell her that _I _love _her_. Something romantic...something special. Something _worth _Katara - though I'd doubtfully ever find something, seeing as she was perfect in every aspect. And then I thought of it - the best I could give her.

"Katara.." I mummbled into her ear, just enough to make my breath blow a piece of her hair. She stirred lightly, rolling so she faced me. Her eyes flickered open.

"Hey." she grumbled, sleepily. Katara yawned widely, stretching her arms out, and when she let them back down, setting them on my shoulders. When she exhaled she smiled loosley, locking her cerulean eyes on my grey ones.

I grinned, toothily.Grabbing her wrist, I told her to follow me, while I lead the partly-unconcious Katara to Appa. Sokka had had him fly back to the South Pole, and though he was still resting I called him into the air. Then I scurried back into his saddle with Katara.

She was giving me a curious and confused look, knowing I was up to something.

I grabbed her hand, leaning closer to her, and motioned that we look over the edge at what was now our home town. She stifled a gasp - if the Southern Water Tribe was beautiful from the ground, then it was astounding from the air. It was mid-morning so the sun made every icicle glisten, and every snow heap sparkle. The houses looked like icing covered gingerbread homes, only much more spectacular. Her face immediately lit up.

"You see there?" I asked, pointing to a clearing below, filled with snowmen and snow angels. She nodded. "Thats where our kids can play. And there," I said, motioning to a winding path, near the river, "is where we can take walks at night. Oh, and there," I continued, poking down at the bonfire, "is where we can hear stories about our selves told like ledgends. And here," I pointed at the large ornate steps leading up to a city hall of sorts, "is where we can get married one day. I want you to know all these places, because as unsure as I am about the future - I'm sure about this: I love you, Katara."

Here eye's where shining, her mouth agape, still staring at the steps. Then she turned to me with an astonished look and said, "I love you too, Aang." We laughed, and gently held each other. Though itwas no surprise to either of us, in the end, that we loved each other, the morning air would never smell as sweet on any other day.

_Sokka POV_

I yawned awake, turning over, only to be greeted by Suki's just-awake face. I pulled her close, smelling her hair, and giving her a good-morning peck.

"Well, I want more than just a two second peck, Mr.Engadged." she told me, right before I complied. When our lips seperated, she began giggling. Uncontrolable, unreasonable, hilarious giggling.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, also chuckling.

"We're going to get _married_."

"That _is _customarily what engadged people do" I told her, now laughing. Suddenly we both burst out in laughter, unable to contain our excitment.

"Oh my gosh" I exclamed, bolting upright.

"What?"

"We - We have to plan and all that stuff!"

"Hm - I think we'll need some help."

"Who?"

"Your sister is good at that 'stuff' right? And besides, the South Pole _is _your home."

"Yeah but - shes...Wait - are we going to the South Pole early then?" I asked, happily. She nodded.

"Not just going - I think we should get married there."

**yay all done with this chapter!!**

**So now Katara and Aang will have some early company! **

**pleaseee review, tell me what ya think, because lets face it...**

**my name is sparkysparkyboomgirl and I have a problem...**

**I am a review whore..**

**so - go review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey all!! another chapter up & running...r&r? hooray! I FINALLY GOT SPELL CHECK!**

**Disclaimer - **

**Things I own: Memorized lyrics to Mr.Brightside.**

**Things I don't: Avatar.**

_Toph POV_

So this was what awkwardness felt like. I could feel Teo's heart pounding as he struggled to find a topic to think of - I guess he thought I wasn't comfortable with silence. I knew he was from when we had just been regular friends...

...But now he and I were walking (and rolling) quietly in the Ba Sing Sae dusk air on one of our 'outings'.

"Tell me what it's like to fly." I commanded randomly. The idea had been brewing in my mind.

"It's like...total freedom...absolutely no rules, or worries, no...anything. Just you and the clouds." he concluded dramatically, trying to impress me. Unfortunately, he did.

"Tell me what it's like to be blind." he said, throwing me off guard.

"Well...there isn't much to tell, is there? I don't actually see, but the vibrations I feel with my feet - uh - show me what's where and what's what, who's who, and so on." We stopped near Iroh's tea shop, as he watched the setting sun, and I leaned on a wall. From inside, there was some music playing, most likely Iroh's Tsungyhorn. I was a pretty kind of music, one you might dance too, or sing too. Teo seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. I almost laughed - maybe out of nervousness.

"Right, lets the guy who can't walk and the blind girl to dance together, that'll work out well."

"No, no! Let's not let that...stuff get us down. We can do anything anyone else can." he told me. He had a point too...I wasn't going to be concurred by a few steps and movements. So I took his outstretched hands and we simply swayed in place, probably off beat, but it didn't matter.

Because with Teo I felt like I was dancing perfectly.

_Zuko POV _

"Hey" Mai called to me from my doorway. She was smiling, something had been doing more often. "You got some mail. Came from a hawk, so it might be important." I sighed - probably another Fire Nation official droning on in paper about the end of the war. Though when I handed it to me, I raised my eyebrows in surprise, recognizing the hawk in the process.

_**Dear Fire Lord Zuko - A.K.A. ZuZu, **_

_**Suki and I are getting married! October 18th, Souther Water Tribe. Please come? **_

_** - Sokka **_

The letter - more like a note - was cheerful. They where finally getting married?

For a moment the thought of Mai walking down an isle, in a white gown, towards _him_ popped into his mind - and stayed there.

_Narrator POV_

Katara heard a shaking thump from outside her home. Bending some water out of an urn, she rushed outside, being tailed by Aang. They let down their guard when they saw who caused the earth-shaking noise.

"Sokka! Suki, Toph!" Katara called in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Aang called, as the shivering couple slid down the bison.

Sokka, turned to Suki, beaming, then back at his sister and best friend. "Getting married!"

Before Sokka knew it Katara, was smothering him in a hug.

"_You actually plucked up the guts to ask her?!_" she shrieked shrilly.

"Ha, sort of." Suki replied. It was funny how only days ago they had been fighting about who proposed to who. Leading the soon-to-be happy couple into their home, hiding her tears of joy.

"Congratulations, guys." Aang said, patting Sokka on his back, and beaming at Suki.

"But you'll both be in the wedding, right?" Suki asked, genuinely concerned. Katara and Aang grinned simultaneously.

"Of course!" Aang responded and Katara nodded vigorously.

Sokka chuckled. "You know, it's an old Wives' tale that the Maid of Honor and Best Man will end up marrying each other, themselves." Sokka teased while informing.

"Maid of Honor?!" Katara squealed.

"M-married?" Aang sputtered, still not used to his secret relationship with Katara. A thought struck him - he and Katara were in love, and yet no one but the two of them knew. Toph may have felt their first kiss, but how many of their kisses were followed by awkward avoidance? Her Gran Gran may have caught on but, they hadn't announced it. This was a problem...but Aang's mind was too full to worry. "Best Man?" he asked, severely delayed.

Sokka and Suki stood in front of them, with matching goofy grins, implying that they had not heard wrong. Suki and Katara were hugging and crying slightly, already discussing colors and flowers. qa

Aang took in the scene in front of him, enjoying the moment. Nothing could go wrong.

_Azula POV_

Such a simple jail on a simple boiling lake. They thought they could keep me in a straight jacket, that I wouldn't escape. But I am committed.

The Avatar and his magic. His spirit world inexplicability. I cracked my knuckles, as I stared at the Boiling Rock Prison, un amused. I am Azula, the rightful heir to the throne. I will recapture that throne, and I will slaughter every man, woman, and child who stands in my way. I will single-handedly retake the world, and I will be sure to give Father no part in it.

But first - I will kill the Avatar.

**WHOA NO ONE EXPECTED THAT, NOW DID YAH? Okay don't worry it isn't going to be all about running and fighting - but did we all seriously think that was the end of Azula? No asylum or jail can hold her, she's lost her marbles! **

**Oh and who noticed Azula's unintentional pun? She's committed? ha she NEEDS to be committed into an asylum...**

**review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I think I'm back on the ball people - this Jarte word processing program is kind of amazing. R&R!**

**& HEY - I want to thank every single reviewer, and ESPECIALLY the loyal readers and reviews, everyone who's favourited and alerted - everyone. it means a lot. :3**

**Disclaimer -**

**Things I own: An ugly blue reclining chair.**

**Things I don't: Avatar. **

_Toph POV_

I woke up, groggy as usual, but today it wasn't my, as I called her, 're-instated' mother. A horrible shrieking, squawking sound reached my overly sensitive ears, sending me jumping in surprise. Standing up, so I could 'see' well, I noticed that it was...Hawky? **(A. N. - WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM IN THE SERIES? DID HE **_**DIE?!**_**) **

He was carrying, what I assumed to be a note - I laughed. Stupid Sokka. Still can't remember I'm blind sometimes - but I secretly took it as a compliment.

In the kitchen, of our humble Earth Kingdom home, my mother was cutting fruit, humming a melody.

"Mom, can you read this for me?" I asked, a little too nonchalantly - technically 'not being able to read' was one of those blind person labels I hated.

"Of course, dear," she responded, maternally, taking the letter, "Dear Toph - I know you're blind, don't think I forgot!," she began - I laughed at how well he actually knew me. "But Suki and I have something really important to tell you and I'm sure Teo or someone can read it for you - I must sound psychic! Yes, I already knew he was there. ANYWAY - Suki and I are getting married! That's right, the lady man days for Sokka are _over_. So, of course, you ARE coming. Katara, Aang, and I want Teo and his father, Iroh, and who ever else you can find to come along. We'll pick you up in a few days, Ba Sing Sae can survive without you." she concluded. I was chuckling at some of his comments, but was over all shocked - a wedding? Wasn't it just yesterday that he glued a beard and mustache to his face?

Shaking my head in disbelief, I could only mutter, "That's...amazing." And I knew it was. _A wedding_.

"Oh, there's a post script," my mother mused, "You're going to be a bridesmaid too - we'll get the dress but you have to wear it, ha!" she read, laughing casually.

"I'm so happy for them." I breathed, soaking in the news. My mother pulled me into a one armed hug, but then patted my back, sending me off.

"Better go find this Teo boy...is he nice?" she asked, most likely hoping for a son-in-law. The funny part is, I was trying to conceal my quickly spreading blush.

"Uh huh...be back soon." I called to her, walking out the door, note in hand.

Eventually I found him, once again outside Iroh's teashop - he had commented earlier on how you could see the river perfectly from it. Walking up to him, he wheeled around to face me, most likely breaking into a smile.

"Hey, how're you?" he probed, while I sat down next to him, leaning back on a wall.

"Excited. Sokka and Suki are getting married." I sighed, still content with just the idea. Attending an actual wedding would be nice too - people I know from around the world, food, dancing - dancing...I thought of myself momentarily, wearing something frilly, dancing with Teo in the middle of a dance floor. Dancing, like we had been ,not too long ago, in this same spot. Shivers ran down my spine, but I threw it off.

I hadn't noticed that Teo had grabbed Sokka's letter and scanned through it - now laughing.

"A bridesmaid, huh? Looks like you'll need someone to dance with in the couple's first dance - it's practically mandatory for the entire wedding ensemble." he hinted. It was bizarre how we always seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

I nodded. "Well, Mister Dancing Master, if I'm dancing with anyone I guess it'll be you." I was _so _not good at this kind of thing. The peculiar thing was, I honestly wanted to dance with him. For people to see me dancing with him...

The truth is I have no idea what I was doing but, I'm loving every second of it.

_Narrator POV_

Snowflakes drifted lazily from the sky onto the pavilion tile, where four pairs of teenaged feet stood, impatiently. eight eyes were glued, unmoving, to the ocean.

"He should be here any second." Katara reassured, yet again.

"Do you think he'll freak out at me?! I'm only seventeen!" Sokka asked, on the verge of insanity.

"I think he'll kill _me_." Aang whispered to Katara solemnly.

"I just hope he doesn't hate me..." Suki mumbled, feebly, warrior instinct replaced by nerves.

After a few moments of tension, the ship materialized out of the fog, sending all four hero's into nervous and anxious fits.

"Dad!" Katara squeaked, running into Hakoda's tight embrace.

"Dad." Sokka breathed, joining the hug.

Aang and Suki peered out of the corner's of their eyes, united by the awkward sensation they were left with, watching the touching family reunion. The three beaming Water Tribe members, wandered back over to their two fidgety friends.

Hakoda greeted Aang and Suki, looking confused at why Aang was so obviously tense. He shook it off, and the looked from Sokka to Suki who were staring at one another, open-mouthed, occasionally glancing at Hakoda then blushing.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" he asked, almost positive he knew the news.

Sokka gulped. "Suki and I are engaged!" Sokka made clear, his voice an octave higher than normal. Hakoda wiped a tear from his eye, and met Sokka's gaze.

"_I am so happy for you._" he told Sokka, voice dripping in sincerity. And that was all Suki and Sokka needed to hear.

Eventually, after dinner, Aang and Katara vouched to stay inside and wash dishes, while Suki, Sokka, and Hakoda took a walk, giving some time for Hakoda to really meet his future daughter-in-law.

Aang, who was supposed to be drying the dishes, took this opportunity to simply stare at Katara. He put down his dish and scooted closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder. She gave up on trying to wash the mundane dish, setting it down, and laying her head on top of his.

"I've missed time with just you." he told her, taking in her unique scent.

"Me too." she commented.

"Hey Katara? I have a question." he whispered. Katara laughed.

"You always have a question, Aang." she told him.

"Will you accompany me to the Wedding, milady?" Aang proposed, mocking a fancy accent. She held him tighter, giggling.

"Of course, kind sir." she replied, playing along.

"Hm, good. But I have another question...When are we going to tell everyone that we're..."

"...in love?" she competed for him, per usual when Aang was at a loss for words.

**Ok I think my fingers may fall off - I just typed that insanely fast. Okay please review! I worked especially hard on this chapter, even if it just hits par, it's not the afternoon or around four am - my best writing times, so I may have struggled a bit - please REVIEW!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! Chapter Thirteen!**

**So any body got any fiction story plot ideas? Fan fiction or just regular writing? This is more of an outlet for me than my actual - like...WRITING HUZZAH if you know what I mean...which if you do you deserve a banana nut muffin. **

**IT'S 11:11, MAKE A WISH!**

**Disclaimer -**

**Things I own: A stalker. **

**Things I don't: Avatar.**

_Toph POV_

It was dusk now, and I was where I always was at dusk these days. After working on re-building Ba Sing Sae for a few hours I'd shower and head over to The Jasmine Dragon, Iroh's Tea Shop. Here, Teo and I would normally meet up, and talk and walk and understand each other. And every single time his voice told me 'hello' or he chuckled a throaty laugh or his voice cracked under nervousness, my heart hammered.

I wasn't used to any of these feelings. I didn't know what to do with them - but I like them.

Today was different though. Today, or tonight rather, I and some other earth kingdom friends were getting picked up by Appa to be taken to the Southern Water Tribe where Sokka and Suki would have their wedding.

As if on cue, I heard the door swing open behind me. Teo, his father, meandered toward me, as Iroh and my mother entered from the storage room. Silently they all joined me at the room's center table, smile's playing on their faces.

"Is that and antique tea steamer?!" the Merchant asked Iroh, cheerfully.

"Oh, yes - it was from the royal family. The tea it makes is most delicious!" Iroh responded, then began showing him some other antiques in the back room. My mother wanted to have a look and followed. I felt Teo looking at me.

"Toph, I have something to tell you..." he began. His voice was nervous and solemn, making my heart skip a few beats. I hope my face hadn't displayed how I was becoming to feel about him. I was also hoping it wasn't displaying the regret I felt about refusing a date with him. A date with him was a though that continued to enter my mind constantly.

"What is it, Teo?" I asked, shivering slightly. Saying his name always did that to me.

" I...-" he was interrupted by the door slamming open, and two heads poking out of the storage room.

"Ba Sing Sae flight to the South Pole, departing now!" announced Sokka, smiling gleefully.

"I'll...tell you later." Teo mumbled, loud enough for only me to hear him. After a few greetings and catch-ups, we headed for Appa, Teo and I taking the lead, since I could feel exactly where he was.

"Tell me." I commanded, in a hushed tone.

"We...we can't be friends anymore..."

I stopped walking.

"Toph, you okay?" Sokka called to me.

"You know, I forgot something. Teo come help me get it, I'll find Appa, be there in a second." I told him, motioning for Teo to follow me. Once back a block, I turned into an alleyway, and turned to 'look' at him. Or make a face in his general direction anyway.

"Why can't we be friends?" I asked, sounding stronger than I felt.

"I - We...I'm being selfish. I can't be just friends with you, it's starting to...hurt." he told me, quietly. Shivers ran down my spine again. So he hadn't given up on me. "I understand why you can't have feelings about me - you deserve so much better ,an-"

He was cut off. By my lips.

And I inhaled right for the first time, my heart beat right for the first time, and I was finally who I was supposed to be.

After a moment of shock, he registered what was happening, and I felt his lips form a smile.

"Don't ever think you aren't good enough for me." I told him after I leaned away.

"You may have to remind me occasionally." he replied, playfully, laughing, while his heart was beating like a drum.

_Narrator POV_

Sokka bounced his knee impatiently while sitting on Appa's head - who did not appreciate the bouncing. Toph and Teo had been at least fifteen minutes and they needed to head back to the South Pole for more planning and his bachelor party - and the trip wasn't a short one.

They shortly appeared, smiling contently, trying to figure out how to not burst out laughing from happiness. The Merchant and Iroh were talking to adamantly to notice, and Sokka just wanted to get back to Suki. While Toph rolled Teo up Appa's tail, the only one who noticed these teens odd behavior was Toph's mother, who smiled realizing that Toph did indeed find Teo 'nice'.

.,.,.,.,.,.,';';';';';';_**AT THE SOUTH POLE**_;';';';';';',.,.,.,.,.,.

Katara and Suki were out shopping for dresses while Aang sat at home, trying to plan a Bachelor party. He had never been to one let alone plan it. So he in listed some help.

"Um - Sir?" Aang asked nervously.

Hakoda turned in his seat. "Yes, Aang? And please, call me Hakoda."

"Uh, Hakoda - Sir - would you please help me with planning Sokka's party? I'm...not very good at this sort of stuff." he requested anxiously.

He laughed. "Sure."

After a few hours of planning and decorating, their small talk turned to Katara.

"So, have any interesting stories of when you were traveling together?" Hakoda asked, prodding a little. Aang thought about the cave of two lovers, on top of the sub, after the play, and just recently, in his and her time alone.

"Uh...We threw a dance party for some fire nation kids once." he answered, elaborating, though when he got to the part about his famous dance with Katara he stumbled. "So, then me and her did this one...dance thing - uh, it was just water bending moves and stuff..." he muttered trying to skim over it. Before he could continue, Hakoda stopped him.

He chuckled. "Aang, you do know that if by any chance you're in a relationship with my daughter, I wouldn't be anything than happy and proud, right? Just - uh - throwing that out there."

Aang blushed even more if that was possible. "Well - yeah, I mean - you know...friendship is a- uhm, complicated - er, relationship, so I..."

Hakoda was looking at him, skeptically, one raised eyebrow, shaking his head - but smiling.

"I was just throwing it out there."

**Hooray, this chapter is DONE - I wasn't kidding about the owning a stalker thing by the way before you ask. SAVE ME! ...by reviewing?!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ah, Chapter Fourteen...hope this isn't getting old for readers! Comment or PM with any ideas or suggestions!**

**Disclaimer- **

**Things I own: The ability to use any accent.**

**Things I don't: Avatar.**

_Narrator POV_

With an exasperated grunt, the last flying bison landed ungracefully on the snowy South Pole ground. The passengers all poked their heads up from slumber, and all but one looked around at their newest surroundings.

Toph was the first to slide off Appa, only to have her bare feet submerged in freezing snow and ice. Teo, Sokka, Iroh, the Merchant **(A. N. Does he HAVE a name?!)**, and Lady Bei Fong soon followed, unsure of how to help Toph who now looked as if she was dancing, trying to prevent frostbite on her feet.

"Ow!Ow!Ow! Why did no one remind me to buy shoes?! Oh, how am I going to see?" she squeaked, feeling vulnerable. Iroh fire bended a path to the pavilion tile, but even standing on the cold ground was a form of torture for her.

"Here," said Teo, taking off his shoes, which had never touched the ground, "use mine, they'll be a little big, but I don't need them." he offered. Normally Toph would tough out what ever someone was trying to help with, but this time she gleefully accepted, slipping the shoes on her numb feet. Sighing with relief she thanked them.

Although her valuable feet were safe of injury, now she was helpless. The soles were thick, and the ground was covered in snow anyway - she was helpless.

Looking truly blind, she began trying to find her way to their temporary home. Teo grabbed her hand, leading her to Katara (and Aang's) and Sokka's (and Suki's) house. He didn't care that now his one arm had to wheel him there, but Toph noticed how he struggled slightly. She squeezed his hand, affectionately. This surprised them both.

Oblivious to the painfully obvious, Sokka looked away from Toph and Teo, and spotted the girl he wanted to see most.

"Suki!" he cried, running towards her open armed. Though it had been less than a day, all through his trip, Sokka's heart ached with loneliness. There was always an empty part of him when Suki wasn't there.

"How was the trip?" she asked, hugging him back. As Sokka went into detail about his heroic attempt to steal a papaya from a turtle duck, Katara and Aang stepped out into the chilling air, running to greet Toph, after waving at Sokka and Suki.

"Toph!!" the called in unison, hugging her.

"Yeah, Hi, Hi, missed you too." she said, beaming. As Aang shook Teo's hand, he pulled it away, slapping is forehead.

"It's time for Sokka's bachelor party! You'll come, right Teo?" Aang asked desperately, longing for another boy his age to be there in case the subject turned to - what most bachelor party conversation consists of.

"Sure. See you later, Katara," he turned to Toph, letting her hand go slowly, "Don't go too crazy - you'll be able to see better inside. Be back soon, Toph." he said in a completely different tone. He stretched his neck high, trying to get close to her. She bent to the side a little, permitting him to kiss her cheek, as her face turned positively scarlet.

Katara and Aang's jaw literally dropped. With a little smile, Teo followed a still flabbergasted Aang to Sokka and Suki's home, where the part would take place. Katara spun around to face Toph.

"Did he just - Are you two - I am like - Whoa - Are you...and Teo...?"

Toph laughed. "Yeah I guess we are. But I could probably say the same about you and Twinkle toes..." Toph teased.

"Twinkle - I mean Aang - No! Ha ha, no we aren't...ugh. Why am I lying to you? We're together." Katara sighed. No better person to tell first than her female best friend. She waited for Toph's shock.

"_Finally!_What's it been like - one year, one thousand pointless moves on each other? Congratulations, though." she responded, grinning still.

"Thanks..oh, but now we have to go to Suki's bachelorette party!" she shrieked, excited.

"I heard of no bachelorette party..." Toph muttered. A party full of women, squawking about men and marriage? Although it didn't seem as horrible now that she had a boy to brag about.

"It's a surprise to her - my wedding gift." Katara answered, pulling Toph along to one of the generic gingerbread homes.

Once in the house, with the fire-warmed ground, Toph slipped out of her shoes, grateful to be 'seeing' again. She felt Katara, some Kyoshi warriors including Ty Lee, and who she could only assume was who Sokka and Katara called 'Gran Gran'.

"Where's Suki?" Toph asked as they both greeted the other females.

"I'm going to get her now!" she cried shrilly, bubbling with excitement.

Once outside, she crept over to where Suki was standing, in front of the Cabbage Stand where a man was oddly stroking a cabbage with contentment.

"Suki!" Katara summoned, meeting her at her side.

"Oh, Katara, someone's here to see you!" Suki informed her, cheerfully. She waved to some unknown man, who walked over to greet them.

She recognized him as the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, and the father of the current moon spirit, Yue.

"Katara, so good to see you." his throaty voice greeted. "I was so overjoyed to hear that Sokka was to be married."

"He's even making sure that it's a moonlight ceremony so..." Suki began.

"...Yue can attend." he finished smilingly nostalgically. "But I heard you used your spirit water!" the Chief inquired. I nodded. "Well I brought you some more - after hearing what it did to the Avatar, we've been using it on our terminally ill,"

He handed me another amulet, very similar to the one I had used in Ba Sing Sae...the memory still haunted me. I realized the Chief was still talking.

"...I was astounded to see how it cured our blind and -"

"Cured your blind?!" I shouted.

He nodded. "It fully cured a blind woman and two blind men - they can see perfectly now." he reported proudly.

I turned to look at my house, where my best friend Toph was sitting, very blind.

I looked at the amulet in my hand, then back at the house.

_I could cure her. _

**Woo! More twists and turns! I would highly appreciate some reviews!!**

**Everyone needs some motivation!!**

**REVIEW!**

**please. :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Phew. Okay so it's the afternoon - I just woke up (heeheehee) and I'm 90 sure my creative juices are flowing correctly! I can't believe how much I actually planned this fic out. I never plan. Maybe this is good for me!!**

**Disclaimer- **

**Things I own: A super huge mirror vanity that now that I've seen the commercial for MIRROR freaks the shit out of me.**

**Things I don't: Avatar.**

_Narrator POV_

The Kyoshi warriors and Suki pranced out of the house, ready to go last minute shopping. The wedding was in a few days, and Katara had never seen Suki or Sokka happier. But something else was on her mind now.

Toph stayed in the house, which was also were she would be staying. Thankfully Master Pakku was prepared, having made extra rooms and beds.

Toph sat lazily on a sofa, waiting impatiently for Teo - and Sokka and all them - to come home. She wondered how full the house would be with one master water bender, her warrior brother, _his _warrior fiance, _her _warrior friends, a Merchant, a guy in a wheelchair, a blind metal bending earth bender, her mother, an old tea serving fire master, and the avatar. But who ever built this place built it big so maybe it wouldn't be a complete fiasco...just a minor one.

Katara sat on the couch next to her - very nervously.

"Toph. I have some amazing news - I - I don't know how to tell you it's...Do you know what this is?" Katara asked, placing a spirit water filled amulet in her hand.

"Uh, it's kind of like the one filled with magic water you used to save Aang." she replied, then with a wave of understanding, gasped.

"Toph - I didn't realize this...but the water inside of here - it can cure anything I guess - and so...it can cure blindness."

The door swung open casually, revealing Sokka, Teo, the Merchant, Iroh, and Aang.

"The men are home - hey, where's Suki?" Sokka asked ,oblivious to the anti-climax he just created.

"Uhm, she's out shopping with the other warriors, and Lady Bei Fong is exploring the area with Gran Gran." Katara answered, grinding her teeth.

As Sokka plopped himself down in between Katara and Toph, Toph stood up, grabbing Katara's and pushing a very confused Teo into another room.

She closed the door, and turned to look back at the two. Or sort of look.

"Explain the spirit stuff for Teo, Katara." there was wistfulness in her voice, now that Sokka wasn't interrupting.

Katara held up the amulet. "Inside here - there's water - but it's..."

"Mystical magical water?" Toph interjected.

"Well, sort of. It's spirit water and it can cure just about anything - including blindness."

The air collapsed out of Teo's lungs.

"She - She'll be able to see?!" he cried, grabbing her hand, eye's welling with tears.

"Not quite." Toph whispered, as both Katara and Teo stared at her wide-eyed. "You aren't going to use that water on my eyes - you're going to use it on Teo's legs."

No one moved. No one spoke.

"No. Toph - you have to use it on your eyes - I can -"

Toph's hand covered Teo's mouth. She knelt down so their heads were aligned.

"When we were flying I had a dream that I saw you walking. I _saw _you _walking._ Nothing dramatic, just walking towards me. And that was the best dream I ever had. Not because I saw anything, but because you not being handicapped felt so close. I am not using the water. You are."

Teo and Toph's silent tears dripped down their cheeks as they embraced.

"Toph I-"

"Don't thank me. Now kiss me one more time before you can do it standing up."

Katara felt awkward as Toph and Teo kissed, but couldn't look away. They weren't passionate or odd looking. They looked like two puzzle pieces that finally fit together after so long of being incomplete.

"Right now?" asked Teo, his voice trembling, his face still red.

"Right now - if that's okay with Katara." Toph inquired. Katara nodded, and walked closer to Teo.

"Once I heal them - they'll need some therapy. You'll need to take it slow, but soon you'll be walking and running and dancing just like everyone else."

"Dancing." Teo echoed, turning to look at Toph who was holding his hand in support.

Katara began to take the bindings off of Teo's legs, with him wincing every now and then.

His legs were fairly normal looking - pale because the sun had barely touched them, and skinny from lack of muscle.

"Ok...here I go." Katara warned in a hushed tone.

She drew the water from the amulet. Just like the last time she saw it, the water had an eerie glow, florescent and sparkling. Teo's eyes widened. Toph squeezed his hand as the water got closer to his unusable legs.

They were submerged in the water, as Katara began healing. Teo's breathing was raspy and quick.The water was dissolving.

"They feel...weird." He said, wondering if something was going wrong.

"It'll be alright. I swear." Toph's voice was light and delicate, something reserved for only life changing moments.

There was only a thing layer of water left. Katara was sweating in concentration.

"What if it doesn't work?" he asked desperately.

Toph took his chin and turned it so he would look into her unseeing eyes.

"It will."

The water was gone and Katara slumped back, her energy burned.

"I'll- I'll try now?" Teo asked in nothing but a murmur.

"I'll help you." Toph responded. Lifting his arm over her shoulder, and supporting part of his weight, she pulled.

And then - Teo stood up.


End file.
